Nessie (SuperNatural)
Summary Nessie or typically known as The Loch-Ness Monster, is a Character and Presumed-Antagonist in SuperNatural, Nessie is a Semi-Aquatic Reptilian Creature the settles in the deep waters of the Scotland Lake “Loch Ness”. She was presumed to be mythical and Fake until Liam and the gang Were going to high measures just to discover her. Background Her reports and sightings date back to over a Century Ago, often reporting a strange Dark creature emerging its Head from the waters then disappearing. Folklore sometimes state that it is hostile and may attack nearby Cattle and Possibly Humans. In the early 21st century she was thought to be dead for her Rarely seen or shortage of sightings. During the discovery of Nessie by Liam he and his gang discovered 3 Hidden and Giant Tunnels, two of which lead to Lake Moray Firth and Buealy Firth, and the one leads to the North Atlantic Ocean. Appearance Nessie Bears a Resemblance to a Plesiosaur however she is much bigger and have more distinguishing features. When Angered or being threatening she opens frills at the sides of necks similar to an AXOLOTL’s but the motion is similar to a Dilophosaurus. Her entire body is Brownish and other times A Porpoise-Grey, She has 2 rows of teeth in her jaws with the first row having the teeth serrated while the 2nd bent, another frightening feature as that she has the manual ability to split her lower-Jaw in Two when she wants. Her eyes are Tan-Coloured with Orange Vertical Pupils. Documented Stats Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Nessie (Nickname), Loch Ness Monster, Age: At-least Millions Of Years (Liam was able to snatch a blood sample of Nessie to himself, and found out she shared ancestry to common mosasaurs and Plesiosaurs.) Gender: Presumed Female Classification: Prehistoric Lake Creature Length: 23 Meters Themes: Boat Ride (Chase Music) Status: Alive Combat Stats Tier: 8-C to High 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1) (Reaching around 23 Meters), Regeneration (Mid) (Got one of her rear Fins said Off by a Ship Propeller, But later on she regenerated it Back, her regeneration takes time especially if she gets decapitated) Water Manipulation-Heat Manipulation-Smoke Manipulation (She can Manipulate water into creating Currents or to Waves, She boils water to an intense Degree within her stomach to the point it could cause a Fire or become Burning Smoke when being released from her mouth), Night-Vision-Telescopic-Vision, Longevity (She has lived longer than The RingLeader or the AlbaTross), Electricity Manipulation (as an act of self-Defence she can Mimic and Power-up the ability of an electric-Eel and Send out a Powerful Shockwave around her vicinity to stun attackers or prey, she can Increase the power into actually killing attackers or Disable Boats), Adaptation (She is Semi-Aquatic, she is seen to Chase Liam as he runs through the surrounding woods and camping areas), Enhanced Physiology, Stealth Mastery (Like an octopus or a Cuttlefish she too can alter her body colour to match the Colour Of the bottom or water) Attack Potency: Building Level to Large Building Level (Her Sheer size could demolish a building either getting dropped on it or bursting through it) Speed: Superhuman Aquatic Travel Speed (Her top speed in the water is around 45 Knots (51.5 Mph)), Peak Human Terrestrial Travel Speed (Her top speed on land is 36 Kph (10 Meters per Second)), Normal Human Melee Attack Speed, Transonic Ranged Attack Speed (Her Boiling Water Attack shoots straight and immedately like a laser beam), Peak Human Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Below Class 25 (She lifted a Big-Crew Fishing Boat into the air with just its Jaws) Striking Strength: Building Class to Large Building Class Durability: Likely City Block Level+ (It seems to take little to no damage when Austin was firing at her with his Minigun, Survived a Large-Propane Tank explosion) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several Meters, Tens Of Meters (Either it’s Boiling water breath or Electric Shock) Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: Deeper waters (It was later known that she can’t/Won’t go deeper than 4 Kilometres) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Mythological characters Category:Reptiles Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Heat Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Stealth Masters